Reach Out To The Truth
Reach Out To The Truth is the normal battle theme for Persona 4. It was used in a trailer for Treesona (the HTF Persona crossover.) Lyrics Now I face out, I hold out I reach out to the truth of my life Seeking to seize on the whole moment here! (The trailer shows several characters summoning their Personas during instrumental parts. Bold text indicates the Persona names.) Britton: Persona...! Futsunushi! Hudson: C'mon out, Dolos! Persona! Josh: This is it! Pan! Elizabeth: Now, Victoria! There! Melody Melancholy: Come forth, Persona! Lilim! Pierce: Here it comes, dammit! Acala! Savaughn: Don't fail me, Shamash! Persona! Lammy: Aid me! Castor! (Helen of Troy is her scanning Persona.) Sekai Yande: Help me, Persona! Hanako! Webb: Swing into action! Gyu-Ki! Stone: C'mon out, Persona brah! Asmodeus! Gutsy: Yaaaahooo!! C'mon, Virtus! Yeah, naked truth lies, only if you realize Appearing in nobody's eyes, till they sterilize Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair Bro change your rage to a smarter greater cause You know the stake is high, stardom is near Those who sympathized you died, killers pass you by Do not waste your time hating flirting guys Use your might to AIs to do justice to them all Now I face out, I hold out I reach out to the truth of my life Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away! Oh god, let me out! Can you let me out? Can you set me free from this dark inner world? Save me the last beat in the soul Raymond: Now's the time, Orpheus! Persona! Pakk: Take them down, Satan! Persona! (Note, he pronounces it like Suh-tawn, like a satan (an angel of opposition) and not Sai-tan, like THE Satan, as to avoid making his teammates suspicious of him. It's only revealed it's pronounced like the Satan we know at the end of his Social Link, when Satan turns into Mashit.) Swift: Let's have a little fun! Chimera! Charles: Die... Matador! Ale: Taking you down! Aka Manto! Pranky: This is my show, here! Bluetongue Lizard! Yeah, flooded apple pie Left until somebody cries Goddamn always talking shizzle behind me, get left behind Come on and quit that shizzle, tell me what you really want Louder, ladies, I can feel nothing in the tone of your voice Closer it gets, y'all know how everything reflects Your soul and spirits lost, pretenders get rejects Look man you are one who actually you detest I guess they're good reasons why you can't see next Todd: My moment has arrived! Pride! Giggles: Hehe, Persona! Kushinada-Hime! Flaky: Persona... Undine! Petunia: Get them away from me! Verminus! Flippy: I can do this! Mars! Bella: Providing backup... Nike! Hudson: This is the new me! Loki! Josh: My new Persona! Thoth! Beth: Of love and war! Ishtar! Melody: I'm burning up! Succubus! Pierce: Here comes the boom! Kshetrapala! Savaughn: Open fire! Jupiter! Lammy: I am thou...' Pollux!' (Clytemnestra is her scanning Persona.) Sekai: Persona! Reiko Kashima! Webb: Yahoo! Let's go, Tsuchigumo! Stone: Let's go, Persona dude! Krishna! Gutsy: Sound the music! Vishnu! Reymond: Polyphony! Benzaiten! Pakk: Your time's up... Mashit! Now I face out, I make hap I bleach out, cock and bull of this globe Thinking to seeking on the whole moment, now it's on! Oh god, it's enough! Are you satisfied? It's already disgusting to dance with your palms Save me the last beat in the soul Now I face out, I hold out I reach out to the truth of my life Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away! Oh god, let me out! Can you let me out? Can you set me free from this dark inner world? Save me the last beat in the soul Oh, please, Save me the last beat in the soul! Swift: Here it goes! Cerberus! Charles: Die already! Thanatos! Ale: This is war! Red Rider! Pranky: Go go go! Sun Wukong! Todd: I'm gonna win! Narcissus! Giggles: Let's make this count! Kikuri-Hime! Flaky: Dryad.... PROTECT ME!!! Petunia: I'll clean this place up! Hygieia! Flippy: I'll face you with full force! Ares! Bella: Offensive maneuver... Nemesis! Britt is shown collecting power, screaming, then shooting himself with his Evoker, with a silhouette of Futsunushi-no-Kami floating over him. Trivia *When the characters first use their Personas, starting with Britton and ending with Bella, they use the Personas that they get when they join the party. When they start repeating, starting with Hudson and ending with Britton, they use their second main Personas. Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Music